


Important Things

by ml101



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Malcolm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Set during 3x3, what if there were more things going on behind the scenes and Malcolm suddenly rushed away.A little something that ties in with my daddy!Malcolm series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt in tumblr a few years ago and I've decided to post it here as well.

 “Did I catch you at a bad time?” said Michelle Tucker as her father answered the phone. “I could just call back.”

“No, it’s alright. What’s up?” replied Malcolm Tucker as he threw the stacks of folders he had down at the bed. “I’m actually alone in my hotel room…finally have some piece and quiet.”

“Not for long.”

“What’s wrong?” replied Malcolm immediately. “Are you hurt?”

“Jake’s school called. He has a very high fever and apparently he’s thrown up twice already.” explained Michelle. “Will sent John to pick him up and told John as well to bring him to the hospital. I’m on my way there as we speak.”

“I’ll—”

“No dad.” said Michelle rather forcefully. “It’s alright. I can handle this.”

“You’re 15. You’re not supposed to handle this.”

“Yeah, well we make do.” replied Michelle. “You’re working. I get it, Jake gets it. He just picked a very bad time to get sick.”

Malcolm rubbed a tired hand over his face. “Maybe I can get away once things are in order here. It’s not really part of my job to be here but it’s for the party.”

“Just don’t stress yourself out ok?” said Michelle. “I don’t want to have to take care of two of you.”

“I won’t. I’ll make sure things run smoothly before I leave and then I’m headed there.” said Malcolm and he hanged up.

* * *

“Excuse me, I’m looking for the room of Jake Tucker. I believe he’s in room 303.” said Malcolm to the nurses’ station at the third floor. The nurse gladly pointed him to the right direction and Malcolm opened the door to the private room where both his children were currently staying in.

“Dad?!” exclaimed Michelle as softly as she could to not wake up her younger brother. “You drove?”

“No way I was going home without you two there.” replied Malcolm as he hugged his daughter.

Michelle broke it off and looked at her father head to foot. “And when did we become the new James Bond? You do look rather dashing.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes and sat beside Jake’s bed. “What did the doctors say?”

“Bad case of the flu.” replied Michelle. “They want to keep him overnight for observation since he was very dehydrated when he was brought in.” Michelle looked at her father who was more focused on her younger brother. “Shouldn’t you have your fist checked?”

Malcolm was about to reply when he stopped himself and stared at his daughter, who was smiling. “How did you find out?”

“Uncle Tom asked if there was something bothering you,” explained Michelle. “I thought I told you not to get stressed over this. Punching…Glenn was it? That is the total opposite of not getting stressed.”

“Yeah well a father worries…” Malcolm let his statement linger before sighing. “You should go home. I’ll stay with him.”

“No way.” argued Michelle. “Besides the nurse allowed up to two companions since he’s a kid. He’s leaving tomorrow if he shows signs of improvement. A night in the hospital might just do us some good.”

“Yeah tell that to your aching back tomorrow morning.”

* * *

Malcolm awoke with a start. He had insisted Michelle take the couch in the hospital room while he slept on the chair next to Jake’s bed. As he was stretching his sore back, Jake’s eyes slowly opened.

“Hey champ. How are you feeling?” asked Malcolm as he stroked the back of the boy’s free hand.

“Still a bit sore but better than yesterday.” replied Jake. “When did you get here dad? I thought you were—”

“Well as soon as I knew you weren’t feeling alright, I dropped everything and went straight back here.” replied Malcolm. “Because a boy named Jake Tucker is more important than my job.”

Jake smiled, albeit it was still a weak one given his condition. “I love you dad.”

“Love you too.” said Malcolm as he leaned and kissed the top of the boy’s head.

“Why are you dressed like the spy man from the movies?” Suddenly asked Jake.

Malcolm laughed and this woke Michelle, who was sleeping in the couch. “Hey bud! I’m glad you’re awake.”

“Doesn’t dad look like that guy from that movie you insist we always watch once a month?” asked Jake and Malcolm laughed again as his daughter turn a slight shade of red.

“I think I’d prefer the Doctor than looking like James Bond though,” said Malcolm as his laughter toned down. “ 

“To be fair,” began Michelle. “The Doctor has only worn a tux once or twice and that was always David Tennant. Though you do have something in common seeing as you’re both Scottish.”

“You’re half Scottish.” pointed Malcolm.

“Half dad. That’s the point.” replied Michelle. “But Jake has a point, you have the Sean Connery vibe because of what you’re wearing.”

“Just stop .” said Malcolm, in all honesty he was starting to get embarrassed at the praises of his children. He never thought of himself as James Bond material…well maybe Jenna had mentioned it before but Malcolm thought she was joking. “Why don’t we see if we could sneak in some homemade pancakes to this place? I distinctly remember cooking two days’ worth of them before heading out yesterday.”


End file.
